


Rotten Cherry

by Azelto



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU where Erik is Treated Right, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caregiver/Little in chapter 5, Christine is briefly in chapter 5, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, body worship in chapter 3, omorashi in chapters 2 - 4 - 5, self-harm mention in chapter 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelto/pseuds/Azelto
Summary: Just when Erik thinks he will be spending his whole life alone, the Opera House recruits a new performer...





	1. The Phantom is here... inside my ass

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Erik is based on Michael Crawford's portrayal of him.
> 
> Also, a disclaimer: the song that Azelto sings is my own original work. There's a link to the actual song in the end notes, in case anyone is interested.

Nobody would say it directly to his face, but behind his back everyone at the Paris Opera House thought that the new pianist was a little… odd. He never looked anyone in the eye when they spoke to him, and he seemed unable to understand most of what were considered normal topics of conversation.

But the one thing that he _was_ good at was playing music. He was terrible at sight-reading, but after he spent a few hours alone at the piano he could play even the most difficult pieces from memory alone. Some people thought he was a changeling, sent from the faerie realm to cause mischief. Others thought he was possessed by an evil spirit.

The pianist’s name was Azelto Bascavri. It was a name that sounded foreign, but nobody was quite sure of his country of origin. He was in his twenties but looked much younger, and was shorter than most of the other male performers at the Opera House. His brown hair was fluffy and soft, and he had sharp cheekbones and a round nose. And just a few weeks after he joined the orchestra, rumours started to circulate that the Phantom himself was teaching him. 

* * *

“Mister Erik?” Azelto asked upon entering the Phantom’s secret room. It was early June and by now this room was as familiar to him as the fruits were to the trees outside. Behind his back he carried a small basket with a cloth over the top.

Erik was sitting at his piano, writing a tune on the manuscript paper placed above it. Upon hearing his pupil’s voice, he turned. “What is it?” He asked.

Azelto walked up to him and held out the basket. “I brought you a present. To say thank you for… for teaching me.” He felt his cheeks redden and kept his eyes focused on the pattern of the cloth. His heartbeat increased in pace and his palms started to sweat.

He heard Erik draw in a breath. “This is for me?”

“Yes. Please take it. I want you to have it.”

“You don’t need to thank me for teaching you, Azelto. It is for my pleasure as well.”

“But… but it would be my pleasure to see you accept it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Here.” And Azelto thrust the basket at Erik’s chest, leaving him no choice but to take it. The warmth of Erik’s large hands touching his own as he took it from him sent a shiver through his body.

Looking up at last, he saw Erik take the cloth off the basket, revealing a punnet of ripe, red cherries.

“I bought them at the market today.” Azelto said. “They’ve just come into season, and I know you like sweet things…” _And the redness reminds me so much of your lips_ , he thought but didn’t say aloud. “You can eat them now if you want to.”

Erik looked up at Azelto, his eyes beginning to water. “Thank you.” His voice was almost a whisper. “Nobody’s ever given me a gift before.”

“Nobody deserves one as much as you. Will you try one?”

Taking a deep breath to try and compose himself, Erik picked a cherry and lifted it to his mouth. He bit into the red flesh, juice staining his swollen lips an even deeper shade of red. And Azelto wondered, for perhaps the thousandth time, what it would be like to kiss those lips, and had they ever been kissed before.

“Does it taste all right?” Azelto asked once Erik had swallowed the first bite.

“It’s… it tastes wonderful.” He replied before taking another bite, then another, until all that was left was the stone and the stem. When he was finished he looked as if he were lost for words.

To break the silence Azelto said, “That’s not everything. I… I have also composed a new song. Would you like to hear it?”

“Of course. You know I always love to hear your music.”

So Azelto took up his usual place beside Erik at the piano. He played the intro chords, then began to sing:

 

_Take off all your troubles_

_Cast them to the night_

_For on this summer evening_

_I’m gonna make love to you_

 

_Come down from the mountain_

_Step into candlelight_

_For you’re my greatest weakness_

_And I’m gonna make love to you_

 

_Oh, throw your head back and cry_

_Remembering all you’ve lost_

_Tonight, you’ll only be mine_

_Could I have asked for anything more?_

 

Azelto then paused, and took a deep breath before he began the next verse:

 

_Erik, let me love you_

_In sickness and in health_

_Come hide under these covers_

_I’m gonna make you love yourself_

 

_The winter’s fast approaching_

_All your worst fears have come true_

_But let’s forget that for the moment_

_‘Cause I’m gonna make love to you_

 

_Don’t hold back anything now_

_Release yourself before it’s too late_

_I don’t exactly know how_

_But you get lovelier day by say, so..._

 

_Take off all your troubles_

_Cast them to the night_

_For on this summer evening_

_I’m gonna make love to you_

 

Azelto finished with a root chord. He let out a breath. The room was now silent but for the distant lapping of the lake. He realised his hands were now shaking. Swallowing, he turned to look at Erik.

And saw that his left cheek, the half of his face that wasn’t obscured by the mask, was stained with tears.

“What did you think?” Azelto asked, his voice soft.

“I…” Erik’s voice trembled. “You… you want to… you would…”

“Of course I do. I think you’re a wonderful person. And you deserve it.”

“But… everyone else… I have been rejected so many times…”

“But you won’t be this time. If you think about it, we’re not so different. You must have seen how the other performers act around me. Most of them don’t even look in my direction. So I understand what it’s like to be excluded from society.”

More tears fell down Erik’s face. “Please,” he said, “Please… I’m…”

“You’re desperate?” Azelto asked.

Wincing, Erik nodded.

“May I ask, how old are you?”

Erik looked down and sighed. “Forty-four.”

“And you’ve never…?”

The pained expression on his face was enough of an answer.

 _Konnecyula_ , Azelto thought to himself. It was a word in his native language that literally meant ‘rotten cherry’ and referred to an older virgin. _Konnecyulul_ were seen as the lowest members of society in his home country. He felt a bittersweet feeling in his stomach, at how many times Erik must have been rejected to be a virgin at forty-four. But he also wanted to help him, to satisfy those desires that must have driven him mad by now.

Getting up from the piano stool, Azelto moved so that he was standing behind Erik. He then wrapped his arms around Erik’s body, feeling his broad, flat chest, and stroking it with his slender hands. Erik gasped at the contact, shuddering all over.

“I can change that for you.” Azelto said as he continued to feel him up. His hands ghosted over his stomach, then moved down to caress his hips. His body felt so warm, so real in his arms.

“Please…” Erik said, his chest heaving. “I badly, badly need it.”

“Take what you need.” Azelto murmured against his ear. “Use me however you wish. I am yours for as long as you’ll have me.”

That was all Erik needed to hear. He stood up, then lifted Azelto into his arms. He carried him across the room and laid him down on his bed. The bed was even more comfortable than Azelto had imagined it would be. The mattress was spongy and the blankets were of the softest velvet. He had had countless fantasies about making love to Erik on this bed, taking his rotten cherry, and had hoped against hope that they would one day come true. And it looked like his wish was about to be granted.

Erik knelt on the mattress beside Azelto. He seemed unsure of what to do next.

“Can I ask another question?” Azelto said.

“Of course.”

“Have you ever been kissed before?”

“No.”

Azelto drew in a sharp breath at this answer. Erik’s lips, such a luscious shade of red, had been untouched for the whole forty-four years of his life. “Then let me be your first.” He said.

He reached up and pulled Erik down into a hard kiss. And he was overwhelmed with his scent, his warmth, the taste of his mouth. One hand pulled at Erik’s tailcoat, the other gripped a fistful of his silky dark hair. Azelto ran his tongue over Erik’s lips to find that they still tasted of sweet cherries. He then stuck his tongue into Erik’s mouth, feeling around as if trying to memorise every inch of it. Erik’s tongue met his own, and it was hot and wet and made Azelto moan at the contact. His nose was filled with the scent of Erik’s cologne, his ears with the sound of his breathing, heavy and needy.

“Please…” Erik gasped, pulling back from the kiss, “I want to go now.”

“Go?”

“Go all the way. I need it now.”

“You don’t want to do any foreplay?”

“I can’t, I - I can’t wait any longer.” The look on Erik’s face as he said this made Azelto’s heart ache. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what he must have gone through; the isolation, the countless rejections, the years spent yearning for even the slightest physical contact.

“Let’s do it then,” Azelto said, “But first I just need a minute to do the prepping.”

Sliding out from under Erik, Azelto put four fingers into his mouth, before undoing his belt and slipping his hand down his trousers. It didn’t take him long to be able to fit all four fingers inside his hole. Once he was ready he glanced over at Erik, who was sitting staring at him, his pupils dilated and his face flushed.

“Come here, I need to do you as well.” Azelto said.

Erik shuffled over and undid his own belt and fly. Azelto covered his other hand with saliva and said, “I’m going to touch you now, is that OK?”

“Yes. You can touch me anywhere.”

Azelto reached under Erik’s trousers and let out a squeal in surprise. It was big. _Very_ big. Thick and heavy and diamond-hard. Erik moaned as soon as Azelto touched it, and Azelto knew he must be the first person ever to touch him in this way. He thought it must be at least seven inches long; what a waste for it to have never been used before! He stroked it, covering it with the saliva on his hand. Erik started to shudder at the sensation, and Azelto had to hurry up so that Erik didn’t come just from being prepped.

When he was done, Azelto took off his own trousers and lay down on the bed with his legs spread. His dick was hard, but it was nowhere near as hard as Erik’s. He was curious to see what Erik’s body looked like underneath his clothes, but he knew how desperate Erik was to have his first time, plus he thought it unlikely that this was the only chance he would get to explore him. He beckoned Erik towards him and watched him line his dick up with his hole.

“Are you ready?” Azelto asked.

Erik drew in a deep breath, then nodded.

Trembling, he thrust the tip into Azelto’s hole. He gasped at the heat and the pressure, his eyes almost rolling back into his head at the sensation.

“You’re not even all the way in yet!” Azelto laughed. He then sat up and grabbed hold of Erik’s hips, helping him to ease himself inside him until he was completely full. “Oh, that feels good!” He said. “How does it feel for you?”

The only noise that Erik could make was a needy moan of, “Uhhh…” Azelto could tell that he was overwhelmed by a pleasure that was indescribable after being denied for so long. He was so enraptured by the feeling that he wasn’t even thrusting.

“Come on, you can’t stay like that all night.” Azelto said. He then sighed and took hold of Erik’s hips again, showing him how to move them back and forth. “Like this, see? Can you do it by yourself?”

Regaining control of himself at last, Erik placed his hands on Azelto’s hips and began to thrust into him. The rhythm was awkward and irregular. It was funny how a man who could compose such wonderful music and was so clumsy in the bedroom. But despite this, Azelto somehow felt more pleasure making love to Erik than he had done with any of his previous partners. This felt sweeter and more genuine, and the very fact that it was Erik who was giving it to him made up for Erik’s lack of experience.

“How’s your first time, Phantom?” Azelto teased. He lay back against the pillows, letting the pleasure wash over his body as he was stretched out around Erik’s cock. But he knew it was nothing compared to what Erik was feeling.

“Uhhnnnn…” Was all Erik said in response. Then he started to thrust harder, still without a regular rhythm but appearing to let his needs take over once and for all. He attacked Azelto’s hole, sometimes hitting his prostate, sometimes missing it altogether. Azelto wasn’t offended that Erik’s sole purpose appeared to be to make himself come, without paying any attention to him; Erik had needed this so bad that his pleasure was at the moment his top priority.

“Good, that’s it.” With one hand Azelto reached around behind Erik to grab his ass. It was thick, yet soft and bouncy. The contact only made Erik thrust even harder; they hadn’t even been going for two minutes and he already looked close to coming.

Then Erik let out a wail and Azelto felt something warm and wet spill inside him. His o-face looked gorgeous: eyes closed, eyebrows raised, the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Azelto himself wasn’t even close to orgasming, but the sight made him moan all the same. _Damn it_ , he thought to himself, _I’m in love with this man_.

Erik’s cum was thick and there seemed to be an awful lot of it. Whenever he thought Erik might be close to finishing, he would thrust again and more liquid would shoot out. His orgasm lasted almost twenty seconds, which Azelto hadn’t even thought was possible for a man.

When at last he had milked himself dry, Erik pulled out of Azelto and heaved a shaking sigh. Azelto thought he must be exhausted; he’d probably just have to get himself off in the bathroom, but he didn’t mind all that much.

Azelto sat up and embraced Erik, who all but collapsed into his arms. “There were are,” Azelto soothed, “That wasn’t so bad, was it? Congratulations on having your first time.” He gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Can we…” Erik took a moment to get his breath back. “Can we go again?”

Azelto laughed. “Of course, but you look like you need a rest first. Still, now that I was your first, I would be more than happy to be your second, and your third, or however many times you want.”

Erik sighed, and pressed a kiss to Azetlo’s forehead. “Thank you,” He breathed. “Thank you so much, you have no idea how… how much I needed that.”

“I can only imagine. And if you need me to stay with you tonight, then I will gladly oblige.”

More tears were forming in Erik’s eyes as he held Azelto close to him, the first time he had ever held anyone in his arms like this before. “Please, that would be wonderful,” he said.


	2. Phantom Piss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory omorashi chapter. Phantomo, if you will.

Now that Erik had had a taste of what making love was like, he soon became addicted to it. Azelto would find two, maybe three letters in his room or at his piano per day, requesting that he come down to see Erik as soon as possible. The letters didn’t bother him at all; in fact he felt quite pleased to be wanted by someone. And he understood that Erik needed a lot of attention to make up for all the years he had spent alone.

He didn’t think he had ever had this much exercise in his life before. The two of them were going at it practically every moment that Azelto wasn’t rehearsing or performing. Each time Erik would never last for more than three minutes but his orgasms were always long and powerful. And Azelto took pleasure just from being close to him, from being loved and wanted by the man he had admired for so long.

Every other night Azelto would sleep in Erik’s bed, holding him in his arms and stroking his hair. Sometimes he would even sing to him, soft songs about how much he loved him and cared about him. And at least once every night Erik would wake him up asking him to satisfy him again.

Occasionally Azelto would wonder if Erik was neglecting some of his more important needs in favour of their bedroom activities. He often had to remind him to eat and drink when he hadn’t done so for a few hours. But of course, he couldn’t be around him for every minute of the day, and so a couple of weeks after their first time together, Erik got into a rather awkward situation.

* * *

The show wasn’t even halfway through and Erik was already horny beyond belief. Now every time he listened to Azelto perform, he would get turned on in an instant because of how he had come to associate his music with the pleasure that he gave him. As he watched the performers on stage and listened to the unmistakable sound of Azelto’s playing, Erik realised that he badly needed to use the bathroom. But even though he’d had to go for at least two hours, missing Azelto’s performance even for five minutes was out of the question.

They had been unable to have a morning session because Azelto had needed to rehearse, so Erik had been frustrated all day. Just before Azelto had gone to the orchestra pit, they had had a violent makeout, sans penetration, in one of Erik’s backstage hideouts. Erik had been desperate for the bathroom even then, but his sexual needs were his top priority. That was why they both agreed that as soon as the performance was over, they would meet back at Erik’s room to make up for what they had missed.

Just after the second half of the show started, Erik felt an enormous wave of desperation hit his bladder. His need for the bathroom was now so intense that it brought tears to his eyes. But all he did was shove his hands in between his legs and try to ignore it. 

Over the next hour, his bladder became so full that his cock began to twitch with need. He squirmed around in his seat, knees bouncing up and down in a vain attempt to distract himself. He wished he could just shove something up there to stop the pee from coming out, instead of having to grab himself so tightly.

But he couldn’t tear himself away from the unmistakable sound of Azelto playing the piano; he played with such a passion and emotion that Erik had never seen before in all his years of living at the Opera House. His bathroom needs were nothing compared to his need to make love to him again. He crossed his legs and waited for the show to end so that he could be reunited with him after what was only a few hours but what seemed like an eternity to Erik.

When the final curtain went down, Erik leaped up from his seat with the intent to run as fast as he could back to his room. But he had only gone a few metres when another wave of desperation overtook his body, and he gasped and doubled over. He hopped from foot to foot with his hands clamped between his legs in a desperate attempt to control himself. Trying to find a bathroom at this point would take far too long; he needed to be close to Azelto as soon as possible. And until he had climaxed inside him, his urge to use the bathroom would have to wait.

Taking a shaking breath, he regained control of himself and resumed his journey without further incident.

Upon entering his room he found Azelto lying on the bed, still wearing his tailcoat from the performance.

“Welcome back, Phantom.” Azelto said. “I suppose you want the usual?”

Erik was about to respond when his bladder spasmed once again. The pee was trying is damnedest to come out and it was the last thing he needed right now. Through sheer willpower he forced himself to stand upright, although he couldn’t help holding himself with one hand.

“Is something wrong?” Azelto asked.

“No, I’m fine.” Erik said, moving over to the bed, then climbing onto it and straddling Azelto where he lay. Doing so caused an aching pain to shoot through his bladder, but again he tried to put all thoughts of urinating out of his mind.

“Erik, do you need to use the bathroom? I don’t mind waiting for five minutes while you go.”

Erik sighed, frustrated that his need was so obvious. “No. I need to do this now; I’ve been waiting for it all day.”

“Are you sure? You look like you have to go quite badly.”

“I do have to go badly, but I need this more. I’ve wanted it for  _ so long _ , and…”

He didn’t need to say any more because Azelto was already pulling him down into hard, hot kiss. Azelto reached a hand up and started to grind on Erik’s cock, making Erik moan into his mouth.

“Ugh, you’re so  _ needy _ ,” Azelto teased him in between kisses. “Can’t get enough of me, can you? So desperate that you can’t even bear to spend five minutes away from me.”

Upon hearing this Erik let out a high-pitched whine, sounding rather like a spoiled kitten. By now he was hard enough that the risk of him leaking into his trousers had gone, and only the ache remained. But he could deal with the ache; he’d felt much worse pains in his lifetime.

After about a minute of prepping, Erik was inside Azelto once more. As soon as he entered him and felt the heat and the pressure, he sighed in satisfaction. All the hours of waiting were over, he had finally got what he craved. He began to move his hips in the same way as usual, still not having quite got the hang of maintaining a regular rhythm. The feeling of making love to Azelto was so sweet, so beautiful after so many years of loneliness that he could cry tears of joy.

And then there was also the pain.

The throbbing ache in his bladder that would not go away no matter how hard he got. But if anything, it actually made the act more pleasurable. Every time he thrust into him, his bursting bladder would hit his prostate and would add a new dimension of pleasure to what he already felt.

“Touch me…” Erik gasped in between moans.

“Where?” Azelto said.

Erik lifted up the hem of his shirt and pointed to his lower stomach. Azelto noticed that Erik had a treasure trail of hair leading down to his crotch. “Here.”

“Oh, your bladder? Don’t tell me, the pain of being ready to burst feels good for you?”

Blushing, Erik responded with only a high-pitched whine.

So Azelto said nothing more and placed his hands on Erik’s hips while Erik continued to move them, circling his thumbs over his bladder. Erik moaned at the pressure, as his bladder was teased and taunted yet still denied release.

“Are you desperate, Phantom?” Azelto purred. “Are you going to burst while you’re inside me? All that pee, going everywhere and there’s nothing you can do about it.” He pressed down on Erik’s bladder with his thumbs, causing him to moan and tremble. Azelto imagined the pain shooting through Erik’s bladder, squeezing his prostate as if it were a ripe fruit. “Are you going to fill me up with Phantom piss? Such a naughty boy, using my body like a public urinal.”

And then the teasing, the pain and the pressure all became too much for him and he came with a desperate moan. His orgasm pulsed through him, his body shuddering violently in painful, pleasurable ecstacy. Tears fell down his cheeks and he closed his eyes, overcome with indescribable rapture. Azelto continued to massage his bladder as his orgasm kept coming, until it felt as if he’d filled his entire body with cum.

Once his orgasm was over, Erik opened his eyes and found that the pain had still not gone away. But he didn’t want to tear himself away from Azelto’s embrace just yet. Pulling out, he gathered Azelto into his arms and kissed him as his cock started to grow flaccid. This time the kiss was soft and tender. He couldn’t get enough of him, the only person to ever have loved him back.

“You’re such a good kisser.” Azelto murmured as he rubbed Erik’s lower back. “Really soft and sweet. Such lovely lips, too.”

Erik was about to respond, when his body was overcome with an urgent need to use the bathroom. He had to go so badly that the urge made his muscles seize up and mouth fall open in a gasp. He wrenched himself away from Azelto and dashed towards the bathroom, knowing that his need absolutely could not wait another second.

But before he was even half way across the room he lost control.

Azelto watched from the bed as the pee soaked Erik’s suit trousers and splashed onto the floor. Even just watching from behind was enough to arouse him beyond belief; he could see the pee dribbling down the sides of Erik’s trousers, and there was so much of it that it actually managed to stain the back of them as well. The hissing sound that it made echoed off the cavernous walls of the room, amplifying it threefold and making it sound like an entire ocean of pee was pouring out of him. Erik was trying in vain to hold himself, but his body had surrendered all control and now he was pissing like a fountain in the height of summer. A puddle was forming on the floor beneath him, so large that Azelto was rather impressed at how much Erik was able to hold. And Erik was shivering, trying without success to hold back the moans of relief that forced their way out of his mouth in the same way that the pee was now cascading out of his bladder.

After what must have been at least three minutes, the stream came to an end and Erik looked down at himself in shame. His trousers and shoes were now soaked with urine, and some of it had even managed to stain his white shirt yellow. “I… I’m so sorry…” His voice shook as he spoke.

Azelto got up off the bed and came to stand next to him, not caring that he was staining his own shoes in doing so. “What do you have to be sorry about? Couldn’t you tell I found your bathroom needs arousing from the way I was teasing you? That was a really nice show you just put on for me there.”

Erik held back a sob and said, “Are you sure? I’m such a disgusting person. I know I should have gone to the bathroom earlier, but I couldn’t wait to hear your performance.”

“Erik, when I said I wanted to be yours, I didn’t mean that as a trivial thing. I’m serious about this, and while I wouldn’t encourage you to neglect your body’s needs, something like that certainly isn’t going to change my love for you.” Azelto paused for a moment, then he had an idea. “How about I help you learn to love yourself? It may take some time, but I know it’s not impossible.”

“How? How could I ever love myself when not even my own mother could bear to look at me?”

“We’ll find a way, I promise.” Azelto said, taking Erik’s hand in his own. “One way or another, I will show you how I see you, and how much you mean to me.” And although he wasn’t quite sure exactly how he would do it, somehow Azelto knew that what he said would one day come true.


	3. Puddle of Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The body worship chapter.

Often, maybe every second or third night that they spent sleeping together, Erik would have a nightmare. Azelto would wake in the early hours of the morning to the sound of Erik crying out in his sleep, and after he had shaken him awake he would always burst into tears.

Without even hesitating, Azelto would take Erik into his arms, letting him cry and cry until he was ready to speak. And every time, he would say he dreamed about Azelto leaving him.

“Why would I ever leave you?” Azelto would whisper as he stroked Erik’s hair by the light of a bedside candle. “How could I turn my back on the most wonderful man in the world? I love you more with every passing day, and I would never even consider doing such a thing.”

After a while, Erik would manage to fall back asleep. Azelto would extinguish the candle and they would have no further incidents for the rest of the night. But then less than a week later, the same thing would happen again.

Azelto was becoming worried about Erik. It broke his heart to see him in such a state so frequently. Yet he also understood his paranoia. From his own personal experiences, he knew that when so many things go wrong in a person’s life, when at last a good thing happens it often leads that person to have thoughts that their luck is too good to be true.

So he wanted to prove to Erik just how serious he was. By now they were approaching their six-month anniversary, and Azelto had managed to save up quite a bit of money from having his musical abilities in such high demand.

For his plan to have the best result, he figured that he would have to wait until Erik had another nightmare.

He didn’t have to wait for long, because on the next night they spent together, he was woken up at midnight by the sound of Erik crying. Erik was sitting up in bed, appearing to have woken himself up without the memories of the dream having left him.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Azelto sat up and put his arms around him.

“Shhh....” He whispered, stroking Erik’s lower back, one of his favourite places to be touched. “Was it the same as before?”

Erik said nothing, only nodded. The soft leather mask that he wore to bed was wet with his tears. Azelto was yet to see the right side of Erik’s face, but he understood that it was a source of distress for him and respected his right to privacy.

“Erik,” Azelto said, “I completely understand why you have these nightmares. And even though you have nothing to worry about, it does make sense for you to be afraid. So, I’m going to do something that’ll prove to you once and for all that I have no intention whatsoever of leaving you. I don’t think I have ever told you this before, but the reason why I came to Paris from my home country in the first place is because I had heard so many stories about the Phantom of the Opera.”

That was enough to make Erik stop crying.

“Now,” Azelto said, “I need you to do something for me.”

“What is it?” Erik asked, his voice still shaking a bit.

“I need you to close your eyes, and not open them until I tell you to. Can you do that for me?”

With a nod, Erik closed his eyes.

Azelto took one of Erik’s hands in his own, then with other hand reached into one of the pockets in his nightshirt. He brought out a ring and placed it on Erik’s ring finger.

“You can open your eyes now.” Azelto said.

As soon as Erik saw the ring, he gasped and started to cry all over again. It was made of silver, with a large glittering ruby at its centre.

“So,” said Azelto, “whenever you worry that I might leave you, I want you to look at this ring, and ask yourself if I really would have bought it if I wasn’t serious about my love for you. And of course, I’m sure you know what the question is, but I’m going to ask you anyway: Erik, will you marry me?”

Erik’s cries turned to sobs, his whole body shaking despite the blankets of the bed being warm. “Am I…” he began, chest heaving, “Am I dreaming?”

“Of course not. Would something like this ever happen in a dream?” And he planted a soft kiss on Erik’s left cheek. He then looked down at the ring. “I chose a ruby because whenever I see something red I can’t help being reminded of your lips.”

“Why do you like my lips so much? I hate them, they’re all swollen…”

“That just means there’s more of them to kiss. But I still haven’t had my answer, have I?”

“I… Yes. Of course I’ll marry you.”

“Yes!” Azelto grinned. “You’re mine now. You belong to me and no-one else.”

At this, Erik let out a desperate whine, looking down at his crotch. Azelto had learned to interpret his body language from having seen him do this so many times. This was what Erik did when he had a boner that he could no longer put up with and must be seen to immediately.

Azelto placed a hand on the bulge underneath the blankets. He knew Erik would get frustrated if he taunted him with light, suggestive strokes. So instead he ground the heel of his hand into it as hard as he could.

“Oh, do we need a bit of attention?” Azelto teased. In all fairness he wasn’t surprised that his proposal had given Erik a boner; Erik would often get aroused just from Azelto complimenting him or saying that he loved him. “What do we want tonight?” Azelto murmured against Erik’s ear, “Handjob? Blowie? Just say what you want done to you, and I’ll do it.”

Erik stretched out his left hand, looking at the ring. From the way the ruby glimmered in the candlelight, there was no way that the stone could be anything but genuine. “I just…” his voice trembled, “I just want to be loved.”

“Then I’ll love you. But I need to know how you want to be loved. Would you like me to make a suggestion?”

“What is it?”

“Remember what I said a few months ago about helping you to love yourself?”

“Yes?”

“That’s what I want to do to you, how I want to love you.” Running his fingers down Erik’s chest, Azelto said, “I want to discover your body; to me it is a vast, exotic plain, waiting to be explored.”

Erik drew in a sharp breath, shivering at the touch and Azelto’s words. Despite them having been together for nearly half a year, Erik had never revealed any more of himself than was necessary for lovemaking. But now that he had the ring, maybe he would be able to trust Azelto with the whole of his body, to let him see him at his most vulnerable.

“You don’t have to remove your mask,” Azelto said. “You never have to show me the right side of your face if you don’t want to. But I know how touch-starved you are, and I feel like lying with me skin-to-skin would do you good. You don’t have to strip completely; you can do it in gradual stages if that’s what you need.”

Taking a moment to think about this, Erik gazed at his lover. And despite everything his anxious mind was telling him, he could see nothing in his eyes but genuine love and affection. So at last he answered, “I want to be loved. I want it desperately. But all my life I have been hated and feared because of my appearance. I want to be touched, but I have never been touched before, so I cannot say what it would feel like for me.”

“Oh, it’ll feel good,” Azelto’s hand wandered to where he knew Erik’s left nipple was, teasing the covered skin around it. “We can just start off nice and slow. Name a part of your body that you don’t hate. Or at least, one that you’re indifferent about.”

“Er, I suppose… my feet? I don’t like them, but I don’t hate them either.”

“All right, let’s have a look at them.”

Once Erik had removed the stockings that he wore to bed, Azelto took his feet in his hands. They were enormous compared to his own. But they were warm and smooth and as real as any other part of Erik’s body.

“Oh, how sweet!” Azelto said, giving them soft kisses. He stroked them with one hand, “How gorgeous! What soft soles you have! I can’t believe I’m going to marry a man who has such beautiful feet!”

He threaded his fingers through Erik’s toes, noticing how they looked like strawberry bon bons. He kissed the pad of his right little toe, tongue lapping at it as if it were a lump of sugar. “How does that feel?” Azelto asked after moving his mouth off the toe with a wet popping sound.

Erik’s only response was a desperate whine, but that was all Azelto needed to hear to be able to tell that he was loving it.

“What a needy boy you are,” Azelto teased. He rested Erik’s heels in the palms of his hands and began to stroke them with his fingers. Then he rubbed the sensitive area under Erik’s ankles with his thumbs. “I bet this feels  _ so _ good!”

Hearing a gasp, Azelto looked up to find that Erik was orgasming. Out of instinct, Azelto ground his heel into Erik’s crotch again to help everything come out. As usual, Erik’s orgasm lasted for almost twenty seconds.

“Needy, needy,” Azelto tutted. “Maybe on one of my days off we should just spend the whole day in each other’s arms, never parting unless absolutely necessary. I was hoping you’d last a bit longer, but I suppose if you’ve come already I’ll have to save the rest of your body worship for later.”

“What do you mean? How much later?”

“Well, after we’re married, of course!”

 

They were married just before Christmas, in a small chapel not too far from the Opera House, but not so conspicuous as to draw attention to themselves. With neither of them having any close family members, they invited no guests other than the minimum of two witnesses.

When Azelto heard the organ start to play as he waited at the end of the aisle, he couldn’t help turning around to look. And when he saw Erik dressed in white tie, with Madame Giry walking him down the aisle, he could do nothing else but burst into tears of joy. He was marrying the loveliest, most beautiful man he had ever met, and nothing in the world could have made him happier.

After they had said their vows, Azelto pulled Erik into a deep, hard kiss. His lips tasted sweeter than ever, a warmth and softness like nothing else he had ever felt.

Signing the register took hardly any time at all. Madame Giry was Erik’s witness, and Azelto had invited an old friend of his, a blond man even shorter than he was who went by the name of Harry Sel. Once the ceremony was over, Azelto and his new husband were free to spend the rest of the day together.

Now Azelto had moved out of his room at the Opera House and slept in bed with Erik every night. They would spend most nights cuddling and kissing before falling asleep in each other’s arms. But because it was their wedding night, they wanted to do something special. So Erik agreed to let Azelto undress him.

Once they had gone back to Erik’s room, Erik sat on the middle of the bed with Azelto in his lap, facing him.

“Are you ready?” Azelto whispered.

“Yes.” Erik replied, looking him straight in the eye.

“All right then. And remember, if you need me to stop, just say so and I’ll stop.”

Erik nodded in confirmation, and Azelto reached up to undo the top button of Erik’s shirt. Whilst doing so he felt a bulge growing in Erik’s lap. He had noticed that Erik had been hard throughout the entire wedding ceremony, but he appeared to be getting better at waiting for his needs to be fulfilled.

But when Azelto had undone the first button, what he saw almost caused him to orgasm on the spot.

Halfway along Erik’s right clavicle was a small, dark-brown mole.

The fact it had been there the whole time they had been seeing each other and sleeping together was so unbelievably erotic that he couldn’t help but be overcome with arousal. It had been there while he had married Erik; all Erik had had to do was undo the first button of his shirt, and then everyone would have seen it. But he had kept it hidden, kept it secret. Azelto could take Erik out in public anywhere in the world and nobody but the two of them would know that it was there.

Azelto let out a shaking breath, face flushed a deep shade of pink.

“What is it?” Erik asked.

“This.” Azelto fingered the mole, its smooth texture sending waves of chemicals through his body. “Isn’t it a lovely little thing? It’s adorable.”

“Do you really think so? I never thought anyone would see something like that in such a way.”

“You also thought nobody could ever love you, and yet here you are, having me undress you on your wedding night. To me your body is as beautiful as the music you create. I want all of you, and that includes every single imperfection that you have.”

“Stop!” Erik said, his muscles tensing.

“What’s the matter?”

“I’m… close. I need to hold back.”

Climbing out of Erik’s lap, Azelto watching him take deep breaths as he tried to stop his imminent orgasm. After a couple of minutes, he relaxed again, the feeling having gone away. Azelto couldn’t help but be endeared by the way that he was trying to save himself until their fun reached its climax.

“Has it gone?” Azelto asked.

“Yes.” Erik let out a breath.

“If you can hold on long enough for me to undress you fully, I want to have a proper look at you.”

Luckily Erik did manage to keep control of himself while Azelto unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and took off his trousers. Once Erik was naked, Azelto took off his own suit.

For a long time he stared at Erik’s naked body, eyes sparkling and unable to keep the smile from his face. He was so gorgeous that he almost started crying all over again. Then he moved around the bed and came to sit behind Erik, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the back of his neck.

“How does this feel?” Azelto asked.

“ _ Amazing _ .” Erik whispered.

“What did I tell you? Touching each other naked feels so much nicer than with clothes on.” He took hold of Erik’s chest fat in his hands and squeezed it like packet of icing. “Your tits are so fun to play with. And what a  _ tummy! _ ” He squashed Erik’s soft stomach. “Maybe we won’t be needing a second pillow on the bed anymore; I can just fall asleep on this one here! I didn’t it was possible for me to fall even more in love with you, but now I appear to have been proven wrong.”

“Please… stop…” Erik gasped.

“Oh, sorry.” Azelto withdrew his embrace and moved to sit opposite Erik once again.

Erik swallowed, the effort of trying to control himself making him shiver. This time it only took him about thirty seconds to suppress his orgasm.

“Can I touch you again?” Azelto asked once Erik had calmed down.

“Please. I’m sorry that I keep having to stop, it’s just that I have needed this so bad for so long…”

“Don’t worry, my love.” Azelto smiled. “I actually think it’s quite sweet how needy you are. But your  _ thighs _ , I want to take a bite of them.”

Erik’s thighs were thick, pale and wobbly. They also had a few silvery stretch marks on the inner area. As he stroked and fondled them, Azelto couldn’t help being reminded of a pair of very large marshmallows. He sucked on them with his mouth, teasing them with his teeth but never biting them hard enough to hurt Erik. He ran his hands along their undersides and…

He gasped as he felt a bump on the underside of Erik’s left thigh, his cock now throbbing with arousal.

“What’s the matter?” Erik asked, watching Azelto’s cheeks turn even redder as he lifted Erik’s left thigh up to examine it closer.

“You…” Azelto’s voice shook, then he took a deep breath and began again. “You have… you have a puddle of chocolate on your thigh.”

“What?”

“Look,” Azelto made Erik turn his thigh awkwardly so he could see it.

Less than three inches below his left buttock was a dark-brown mole the size of a one franc coin. Erik hadn’t even known that it was there, for he tended to avoid examining his body up close.

“It’s the most adorable thing I have ever seen.” Azelto said, stroking it with his finger. “Imagine if it was actually made of chocolate. Then I’d never have to spend money on pudding again! Can I play with it?”

“You really like it that much?”

“Of course! Remember what I said before? Any part of your body I will love purely because it is yours. Am I allowed some chocolate?”

“All right then.”

Azelto stroked the mole, feeling its warm flatness and how it was a different texture to the one on Erik’s clavicle. It was less smooth, with the same texture of a piece of chocolate. He leaned forward and licked it, making Erik tremble at the sensation of being touched in such a sensitive place.

“Mmm, chocolate!” Azelto said.

“But it doesn’t really taste of chocolate.” Erik said.

“Yes, but I like to pretend. Maybe it could be my reward if I’ve satisfied you enough. If I’ve been a good boy, I can have a sweet treat.”

Letting out a whine, Erik’s shivers became more intense. “I can’t take it anymore.” He said. “I tried to save it, but I need to go all the way now.”

“Of course, let me sort you out.” Azelto said. “You’ve done really well, holding on for this long.”

Once Azelto had prepped both Erik and himself, he rode Erik’s cock hard and fast. The sound of his buttocks hitting Erik’s thighs echoed around the room. This time Erik didn’t even last thirty seconds before he spilled his seed inside Azelto.

Pulling out, Azelto petted Erik’s hair. “Well done, you’ve been so good for me,” He cooed. He then hopped into Erik’s lap so that Erik could get him off.

Erik’s hands were so large and warm that the feeling of them wrapped around his cock was like nothing Azelto had ever experienced. Azelto’s cock was not even four inches long, but smaller cocks were favoured in his native land. And Erik didn’t seem to mind all that much about its size either. The warmth and softness of Erik’s skin against his only served to heighten his pleasure. He lay back in Erik’s arms, eyes closed, making no noise other than the soft moans that escaped his throat. When he came, it was his most powerful orgasm yet, splattering all over his stomach and chest like a milk-white firework.

Once Azelto had got his breath back, Erik whispered, “I want to show it to you now.”

“Show me what?”

“My… my face.”

“Oh? Are you sure? You know you can just leave your mask on in bed if taking it off upsets you.”

“No, I… I want to show it to you, because… Because I love you, and I feel safe around you. I want you to understand the reason why so many people fear me.”

Turning around so that his face was inches away from Erik’s, Azelto said, “If that is what you want, then do whatever you feel comfortable doing.”

With slow, shaking hands, Erik reached up behind his head and removed his mask.

For a long time Azelto gazed the right side of Erik’s face. At the discoloured skin, the deep scars, the swollen lips. And nothing in his feelings for him changed. If anything, he seemed even more beautiful to him than before. He cupped his hand around Erik’s right cheek.

“You,” he said, “are the most beautiful man I have ever met. When you love someone for who they really are inside, that’s when you know it’s real. That’s when you find a beauty that nobody else can see.”

Erik’s eyes started to well up with tears. “Thank you… thank you so much…”

“Come here,” Azelto whispered. And he kissed him, a soft, tender kiss, as delicate as the cherry blossoms that bloomed in early spring. “My gorgeous Phantom,” he said, “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”


	4. Phantom Piss II: Phantom Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another omorashi chapter

The scent of roses hung in the air and the room was bathed in the golden light of candles. And by that same light, Azelto was making out with Erik’s scars. While the two men lay on the bed, he kissed them, stroked them, traced them and lapped at them with his tongue.

“ _ Gorgeous _ ,” He whispered in between kisses. “Erik, every inch of you is so fucking gorgeous. I still can’t believe how handsome you are.”

“Why do you say that?” Erik asked. “My scars are hideous. Even my own mother thought so.”

“But they’re yours,” Azelto moved his tongue around the swollen part of Erik’s lips. “And everything that is part of you automatically becomes beautiful to me. Also, my mother tried to poison me. So I understand what it’s like to be hated by those that should love you.”

Since their wedding, Erik had started to become more confident in himself, and sometimes at Azelto’s request he would even remove his mask in bed. Whenever he removed it, Azelto would say something like, “Hello, handsome,” or, “Showing off, are we?” And Erik would be so touched by these compliments that tears would start to well up in his eyes.

Azelto would then make love to him, all the while whispering how much he loved him and cared about him. He would caress Erik’s body like it was a work of art, like the two of them were made to be together.

Now Erik had began to trust Azelto more than anyone else, even Madame Giry. He allowed him to see all his insecurities, know all his darkest secrets. And Azelto hoped that by giving his scars love, Erik would be able to associate them more with pleasure and intimacy rather than hatred and rejection.

“Oh, Erik,” Azelto murmured against Erik’s ear, “I wish you could know all the filthy things I have thought about you. Even before we got together, I would lie alone in my room imagining the lewdest of fantasies.”

Erik drew in a breath. He was already as hard as possible, and at this point he was getting quite close to his climax. “What sort of things did you imagine?”

Voice dropping an octave, Azelto said, “Oh, I imagined bending you over a table and fucking you so hard that you would be bedridden for days afterwards. Spanking your ass until it would be impossible for you to sit comfortably. Making you moan so loud that nobody would doubt that the Opera House was haunted.”

Unable to control himself any longer, Erik came in his drawers with a gasp. As usual, Azelto helped him finish by kneading him with his hand.

“There is something else that I’d maybe like to try sometime,” Azelto said once Erik was finished.

“What’s that?”

“Just another fantasy. I won’t go into detail now that you’ve come, but maybe we can do it the night before my next day off.”

Ever since Erik’s little accident a few weeks after they had first got together, Azelto had been unable to stop fantasizing about making Erik desperate on purpose. Begging him to be allowed to let it out, but being forced to hold everything in. The helplessness, the loss of control… he would be utterly ravishing. Holding his Phantom Piss, holding it for him like a good boy.

Because Erik needed so much attention, on Azelto’s days off he would need to be held and touched as much as possible. So they would spend almost the whole day touching each other in some way. Erik would sit next to Azelto while he practiced the piano, sometimes resting his head on his shoulder. When they ate together, Erik would need Azelto to sit in his lap. And when Erik needed to use the bathroom, Azelto would accompany him and wrap his arms around his waist while he used it. To him the sight of Erik urinating was more erotic than anything else he had witnessed. If Erik was desperate, he would let out a sigh of relief as soon as he went. It was a soft, melodic sigh, the sort that only a person with years of vocal training could let out.

When he next had a couple of hours to spare, Azelto went shopping by himself to buy a cute outfit for Erik. He found a white frilled nightdress, the selling point being the low neckline which would no doubt show off Erik’s clavicle, and the mole on it. He also bought a pair of frilled drawers. They were dusky pink in colour and would compliment Erik’s scars.

A few nights later Azelto waited on the bed while Erik got changed in the bathroom into his new outfit. He’d just changed the bedsheets to some older ones that they had been meaning to throw out. When he heard the door open, followed sound of footsteps, he drew in a breath in anticipation. He let it out in a gasp as soon as Erik appeared.

Erik’s feet were bare and his clavicle was on display for the world to see. The nightdress was a perfect fit and accentuated the curvature of his figure in a way that his usual outfit never did. Azelto had asked him to wear the dress without his mask, and his scars were illuminated by the candlelight.

“Well hello there, Phantom,” Azelto cooed. “How pretty you look! If only you could read my mind, and know all the dirty things that dress makes me want to do to you.”

In response Erik pouted and made the most pathetic whimpering sounds that Azelto had ever heard. He pulled his skirt back to flatten the fabric against his front, exposing the outline of his straining erection.

“Oh, do we need our bedtime orgasm?” Azelto patted his lap. “Come on then, hop on and I’ll have a look and see what you’ve got under that skirt.”

Part of Erik’s nightly routine was that he needed Azelto to give him an orgasm before bed, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to sleep properly. He came over to sit on Azelto’s lap, muscles relaxing the instant he felt his lover’s body against his own.

“You’re so cuddly,” Azelto said as he rubbed Erik’s lower back. With his other hand he reached up and stroked Erik’s clavicle mole. He couldn’t resist touching it whenever it was on display for him, feeling its smooth, glossy texture and perfectly round shape. “My little chocolate droplet,” He gave it a quick kiss. “So perfectly placed. It looks cute enough to eat!”

Erik let out a desperate whine, looking down at his crotch to let Azelto know what he needed. “Need it now, need it  _ now _ .”

“All right, hold on. We’ll get you sorted out.”

Slipping his hand under Erik’s skirt, Azelto felt his way up Erik’s legs, pausing only to squeeze one of his thighs. “What does this pretty boy have under his skirt?” He stroked the edges of Erik’s drawers, then his hand came to rest on Erik’s erection. “Oh, what’s this? It’s so big! I wonder what it could be?”

He squeezed it as hard as he could, making Erik throw back his head and heave a shaking gasp.

“Oh, does that feel nice?” Azelto teased. “Do those noises mean it feels good?”

Too far into the throes of pleasure, Erik could only respond with more noises. Azelto couldn’t remember a single instance when Erik had been able to speak while being pleasured.

Azelto then reached under Erik’s drawers and started to pump him properly. Hard and fast, just how he liked it. He hadn’t even been going for a minute before Erik came, the white fluid squirting onto his lower stomach.

“Good boy, you’ve done so well,” Azelto said as Erik came down from his high. He lifted up the skirt of Erik’s nightdress and licked up Erik’s cum. It had quite a pleasant taste: sweet, but not too overbearing.

Turning to the bedside table, Azelto pointed to the three large glasses of water that he had placed there beforehand. “Could you drink these for me? It’s very important that you stay hydrated.”

Knowing that this must be part of Azelto’s fantasy, Erik did as he had been told. He drained all three of the glasses, without leaving a single drop behind. Azelto then told Erik to wake him up as soon as he woke up himself.

* * *

Azelto had only been asleep for an hour before he felt Erik shaking him awake. It took a few seconds for him to remember what he had instructed Erik to do, but once his thoughts were in order, he asked, “What’s the matter? Do you need anything?”

“I need…” Erik’s voice was shaking as he sat up in bed. “I need to go to the bathroom. I need to go urgently.”

“Aww, are you desperate?” Azelto teased. “I’ll let you go, but first there are a few things that I would like you to do for me. Is that all right?”

Swallowing, Erik said, “Yes, all right.”

“First, let’s have a look at you, see what your body’s doing.”

Once Erik had got up and was standing beside the bed, Azelto knelt down and lifted Erik’s nightdress over his head. Underneath, Erik’s thighs were trembling, squeezing together in desperation. There was a bulge in his lower stomach.

“Is this where the need is coming from?” Azelto asked, stroking the bulge with the lightest of touches.

With a gasp, Erik flinched away from his fingers.

“Oh, is that making you more needy?”

All Erik could do was let out a pained whimper.

Azelto pulled down Erik’s drawers, exposing his cock, which on this rare occasion was flaccid. As he watched, it began to twitch, while Erik’s thighs continued to squirm and squeeze.

“Can you pull your thighs apart? That’s indecent.” Azelto said. “Imagine if you did that while performing. I doubt the director would let you on stage again.”

Still whimpering, Erik pulled his thighs apart by a couple of centimetres. When he did so, his cock began to twitch even more.

“Is there any way you can stop yourself from twitching like that? I would have thought that the infamous Phantom would at least be able to have control over his body.”

“I… I can’t. I can’t stop it,” Erik’s voice cracked.

Giving a theatrical sigh, Azelto crawled back out from under Erik’s skirt. “Well, I suppose I have to let you go now. But you’re only allowed to go when I tell you to, no being naughty and going by yourself. Do you understand?”

Erik took a deep breath to try to control his need. “Yes.”

Under the bed was a chamber pot, and a small porcelain jug which Azelto had filled with water the previous night. He retrieved both of these and placed them at Erik’s feet. “Is this what you need?” He cooed. “Do you need your potty?”

In response Erik grabbed himself and shuffled from foot to foot, making needy whining sounds as he did so. Azelto thought he looked cute enough to eat.

“Now I want you to pull your panties down and aim, but remember what I said? No letting go without my explicit permission. Otherwise, there will be consequences.”

With shaking hands Erik lifted up his skirt, took hold of his cock and pointed it at the chamber pot. It twitched in his hand as he did so.

While Erik aimed, Azelto picked up the jug and came to stand beside Erik. Then, with the hint of a smirk on his face, he held the jug out so that it was right next to Erik’s cock and poured the water into the chamber pot.

Erik gasped, chest heaving as he used all of his energy to stop the floodgates from opening. He was sweating and shuddering as the gentle trickle of the water echoed around the room. Tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes and his cock was now twitching violently, right on the brink of bursting and letting everything go. But if he were to let go, he didn’t think he’d be able to control the stream enough to only aim it at the chamber pot. He would be pissing all over the floor, over Azelto’s clothes, over his own feet.

Somehow, though, he managed to hold it together until Azelto had poured all the water out of the jug. When it was empty, Azelto looked up at him with a sweet, innocent smile on his face. “There we are, that must have felt so good for you! Back to bed now that you’ve gone, you need to be well rested for all the things we’re going to do tomorrow.”

So Erik had no choice but to let Azelto guide him back to the bed and to climb back under the covers with him, as if his need had been relieved. But he hadn’t gone; he was still desperate, still bursting to go to the bathroom and unable to think of anything else. There was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep; now that his bladder had been teased so much, he was even more needy for the bathroom than when he had first woken up.

“Why are you holding yourself like that?” Azelto asked once he had got settled under the blankets.

Erik hadn’t even realised that he had been doing so, but while he lay on the bed his hands were clamped onto his crotch. His whole body was shaking. “I need to use the bathroom. I need to use it  _ now _ , it’s urgent.”

“What are you talking about? You only went a minute ago! Come on, try to get some sleep now.”

“I  _ can’t _ . I feel like I’m going to explode!”

“There’s no point in going to the bathroom when you’ve just been. Nothing’s going to come out. All that effort to get up and go would be pointless, when it’s so much more comfortable in bed. I’m sure you’ll be able to sleep if you try and focus on something else.”

There seemed to be no persuading Azelto. But Erik was now so desperate that he was in pain. His bladder was throbbing and aching, threatening to burst at any moment.

“Maybe it’s just a stomach ache,” Azelto said. “It might help if I massaged the area, to try and ease the pain.”

“No!” Erik tried to flinch away, but Azelto’s hands were already gripping his hips, and circling his thumbs over his bladder.

That was when Erik started to wet. At first the pee came out in little dribbles and spurts. These soon turned into a regular flow, then into a gushing torrent that soaked Erik’s drawers and nightdress, as well as the bedsheets. Dark stains formed on every surface that Erik’s pee touched. Yellow droplets ran down his thighs and covered his hands where he still tried in vain to hold himself.

Even though Erik knew he should be embarrassed that he was wetting the bed, he was too overcome with relief to even think about that. He couldn’t help moaning as the heavy load was lifted from him, as he was emptied and released from the torment of his need.

“Erik!” Azelto shouted the moment the flow of Erik’s pee stopped. “That’s naughty! We  _ don’t _ soil the bedsheets without permission! From now on you’re no longer allowed to wear panties to bed under any circumstances, seeing as I can’t trust you not to wet them.”

“I… I’m sorry…” Erik heaved shaking breaths as the shamefulness of what he had done caught up with him.

That signaled the end of their roleplay.

Azelto gave Erik a quick kiss on the lips. “Well, I can say for certain that that was the hottest thing I have ever witnessed.”

Erik blushed, the redness creeping over his scars.

“I think first of all we need to get rid of these sheets,” Azelto said, “and then we need to get ourselves cleaned up. How about a midnight bath? That sounds so romantic, don’t you think?”

“Yes, I... I would love that. I still can’t believe how much of an effect me needing to urinate has on you.”

“You look so sweet when you’re needy though,” Azelto reached forward to stroke Erik’s hair. “And of course, that was just  _ one _ of the fantasies I have had. There are so many other things that I want to do to you. But I won’t say them all now, I’ll save doing that for later.”

Despite them having been together for several months now, Erik was still amazed at the fact that Azelto found him attractive. And when he tried to imagine all of the things Azelto wanted to do to him, his body would tingle in anticipation of what was to come.


	5. Little Cabbage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Azelto start a Caregiver/Little relationship, with added omorashi

As soon as Azelto came down to the bedroom to find Erik sitting on the bed in tears, he ran over to him and took him into his arms.

“Erik, Erik, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He held him, stroking his hair as he sobbed into his chest.

It was then that he noticed the open letter on the bedside table. “Is this what’s made you upset?” He asked. “Can I have a look at it?”

“Please…” Erik said. “But don’t read it out loud, or…”

“I won’t, I won’t, don’t worry.”

Placing his hand on Erik’s lower back to reassure him, Azelto picked up the letter and read its flowing, feminine cursive. The name at the bottom was all too familiar to him.

“Christine, the girl who broke your heart?” Azelto asked.

Erik said nothing but started wailing even louder, shuddering as if the temperature were well below freezing. Azelto noticed how her name was signed ‘Christine de Chagny,’ but he refrained from speaking the surname aloud in case it distressed Erik further. In her letter, Christine, no doubt in a moment of guilt, was asking how Erik was and if he wanted her to come and visit him again. But Azelto could tell that the wound she had left in Erik’s heart was still raw.

Speaking in a clear voice so that he could be heard over his love’s echoing cries, Azelto said, “Erik, I need you to answer this question for me: do you feel the urge to harm yourself?”

Erik was in such a state that he didn’t seem to be able to respond. But Azelto remembered what Erik said had happened when Christine left, and there was no way he was going to take any risks.

He put a hand on Erik’s shoulder. “Erik, yes or no? Deep breaths, come on.”

After drawing in a shaking breath, Erik said, “Yes, yes I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I’m sorry…”

“Yes as in you do feel the urge?”

“Yes.” He clutched at the fabric of Azelto’s shirt with his hands.

“All right, come on, stand up and I’m going to take you over to the ice box. Remember what we’d planned in case something like this happened?”

Erik allowed Azelto to help him stand, and guide him over to the ice box on the other side of the room, which Erik himself had built a few months earlier. Azelto opened it and took out some cubes of ice, and gave them to Erik to hold.

“I want you to hold these until they melt. And if you still feel the urge after that, I’m going to give you a cold shower.”

The pain of holding the ice brought Erik out of his panic, and he managed to slow his breathing and relax his muscles, although tears still fell down his cheeks. He felt his urge lessen, and his anger recede; now all that was left were the memories. And he began to wonder how Azelto had known what to do, and how he had been able to plan in advance. When the ice had almost melted, Erik put his question into words.

“Because I’ve lived through it all myself.” Azelto said, resting his head against Erik’s upper arm. “I know everything you’ve felt and I know exactly what it’s like. I don’t think I’ve told you this before, but I once loved a boy who was just as sweet and wonderful as your Christine. His name was Neventi - it means ‘bluebell’ in my native language - and he was the second-most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on - you’re the first, of course. I loved him, and he loved me, but only for the shortest time. Because after not even a month had passed, he ran off with a woman, with no explanation or apologies. And she wasn’t just any woman: she was Brafel Nacte, the most desired woman in the whole of my homeland. I knew that I could never compete with someone like her. But now I have you, and I could never want anyone else.”

“I don’t want anyone but you either,” Erik sniffed, eyes beginning to dry at last. “But it’s still…”

“It’s still hurts, doesn’t it? The memory of that rejection is still there, and it always will be. Even if you don’t love her any longer, you can’t forget the pain she caused.”

The two of them were for silent for a while, until the ice had melted and Erik’s hands were wet and red. While he helped Erik dry his hands off with a towel, Azelto began to think of things that might help prevent Erik from getting upset like this again. An idea started to form in his mind: Erik had serious abandonment issues, and had rarely ever felt wanted throughout his whole life. As a boy he had lacked any warmth from either of his parents; Azelto doubted that Erik had ever had a chance in his youth to be a proper child.

Taking Erik by the hand, he led him back to the bed and sat with him in his lap. Erik was almost a foot taller than Azelto, but he loved sitting in his lap and curled up to rest his head on Azelto’s shoulder.

Azelto rolled up the sleeves of Erik’s jacket and began to caress the deep scars on his arms, the result of Christine having left him. Lifting one then the other of Erik’s arms up to his mouth, he pressed his lips to each scar, as if his kisses could make them disappear.

“Now remember, if you cut again, you’ll be cutting my kisses. Honestly Erik, if I had been there when you got hurt, I swear, the  _ love _ I would have given you… I don’t think you could even imagine…”

Then Azelto began to tell Erik his idea. He asked him if he had heard of Caregiver and Little relationships, and if he wanted to be his little one.

Erik responded by whining like a desperate kitten, nuzzling against Azelto’s neck.

“That’s a yes, isn’t it?” Azelto laughed, petting Erik’s hair. “Don’t think I don’t know your noises well enough to be able to tell!”

Over the next few days, they discussed what Erik needed, what he was and wasn’t comfortable with, and what his safeword would be. In the end, Azelto wrote a contract declaring that Erik was his property, and that he was now Erik’s owner. And the moment Erik signed it, he was overcome with a feeling of  _ safety _ .

The next time Azelto had a break from rehearsals, he took Erik shopping to buy a collar. The one Erik chose was black and discreet enough for him to wear underneath his shirt collar. On the front of it were metal letters that said, “CHOUX,” a common French term of endearment.

“You want to be my little  _ choux _ ?” Azelto cooed when Erik pointed out the collar to him. “My little cabbage? That’s adorable! You can be a little cabbage-y creature, who needs love and attention and has sexual needs just like a human.”

At this, Erik squeezed Azelto’s hand and flush of pink crept out from under his mask. This was the first time Azelto had seen Erik blush in a public place. Azelto paid for the collar and the leash that came with it, and they walked home holding hands like they always did.

When they got back home, Erik dropped to his knees and started nuzzling Azelto’s legs. Azelto imagined him as a needy little cabbage-y thing that had to be cared for.

“Good little  _ choux _ ,” Azelto cooed, petting Erik’s hair. He fastened the collar around Erik’s neck and fixed the leash to it. “Is my little cabbage exploring its sexual needs?”

Erik looked up at him and cocked his head to one side, as if not understanding.

“Do you feel a need in between your legs? It’s fine not to understand, after all you’ve only just become a mature cabbage. But now you’re ready to mate. Do you feel like you need to do something with what’s between your legs?”

These words caused Erik to start letting out soft moans, and he opened his legs and started to rub himself against the floor. However, doing this didn’t seem to satisfy his needs, and he wailed in desperation, not knowing how to fulfil these cabbagey desires.

“Come on, don’t lose hope,” Azelto said. “Why don’t you have a sniff around over here?”

So the cabbagey Erik began to snuffle, trying to find what it was that he needed. His nose travelled up Azelto’s trousers, until Azelto found a needy cabbage sniffing at his crotch. The smell seemed to excite Erik, and he started moaning and rubbing the floor again, this time in more frantic movements.

“Oh, so is this what you need?” Azelto let Erik nuzzle his crotch. “What a naughty little cabbage you are! Looks like you need to be taken care of.”

They made love well into the evening, Azelto showing his cabbage what to do, how to mate. It was the first time that Erik had bottomed, and now that he had started to feel so much more secure in their relationship, he lasted a lot longer than he had done before he had been collared.

As a little one, Erik had to follow the rule of wearing his collar at all times, other than to bathe or sleep. Wearing the collar gave him an indescribable sense of security; it was a reminder that he belonged to Azelto, like his wedding ring only much bigger. If Erik ever had a nightmare when they were in bed, Azelto would put his collar on and take him for a walk around the room on his leash, murmuring comforts all the while.

The other rules stated that Erik had to eat three meals and drink eight glasses of water each day. But a few months earlier Erik had confessed that because of the level of arousal with which Azelto responded to him needing to urinate, he had started to feel sexier and much more confident whenever his bladder was full. So to keep this positive effect consistent, Erik’s bathroom access was restricted.

In response to Christine’s letter, Azelto began to form a plan. It would satisfy her, while at the same time it would help Erik to get over the memory of his bad experience. He would prove to her, in the most explicit way possible, that Erik was now his and she was no longer allowed to hurt him.

He wrote back to Christine, introducing himself as Erik’s owner and inviting her to take part in an event that would help Erik’s self-esteem. He briefly described what it would involve, and mentioned that Erik felt more comfortable as a Little One. Not wanting to give his true identity away, he signed with the nickname that his fellow performers whispered behind his back:  _ Changeling _ .

* * *

 

Just before Christine was due to arrive, Azelto made absolutely sure that Erik was comfortable doing this, and reminded him that he needed to use his safeword, which was ‘circus’, the moment he became uncomfortable. When he concluded that everything was in place, he fixed Erik’s leash to his collar and led him up to the dressing room, where Christine was waiting.

The moment they arrived through the doorway behind the mirror, Christine ran to embrace Erik. But Erik had told Azelto that he didn’t want her to touch him, so Azelto blocked her way, saying, “No touching what’s mine.”

He then gestured for Christine to follow them down to the house on the lake. She didn’t seem to show any surprise that Erik’s owner was shorter even than her, and looked about the same age as Raoul. But after all that had happened during her employment at the Opera, it was most likely that Christine had seen everything.

As they travelled the multitude of secret passages built into the walls, Azelto asserted that Erik was now his personal property, and that tonight he would be showing him off.

By the light of the lamp that Azelto carried, Christine noticed the awkward way in which Erik was walking.

“Why is your hand… there?” She asked him.

Erik glanced down to where he was clutching his crotch with one hand. “My owner won’t me use the bathroom yet.”

Just before they reached the cellars, Erik stopped at the entrance to a side corridor, forcing Azelto and Christine to halt alongside him. It didn’t take long for Azelto to work out what Erik wanted; he was whining and squeezing his thighs together.

“ _ No, _ Erik.” Azelto slapped the back of Erik’s free hand. That side corridor led to the Opera toilets. “That’s  _ naughty _ . You know I haven’t said you can go to the bathroom yet.”

“But I’ve had to go for over an hour!”

“And you can hold it! You don’t want me to spank you in front of Christine, do you?”

Pouting, Erik shook his head.

“Good, I thought not.” Azelto tugged on Erik’s leash. “Come on then,  _ petit choux _ , back to our bedroom for play time.”

Once they reached the house on the lake, Azelto offered Christine a chair in front of the bed. He was then just about to lead Erik to the bed, when Erik started breathing heavily and holding himself with both of his hands.

“Is it an urgent need?” Azelto asked.

“It... “ Erik drew in a deep breath. “It comes and goes. Sometimes it’s bad, sometimes I don’t need it so much.”

“Can you make it less bad? You’ve said before that if you don’t think about it so much, the need lessens somewhat.”

So Erik took a few deep breaths and tried to focus on other things, like his excitement for what Azelto was about to do to him. After a few moments, he managed to put his need to the back of his mind. “It’s… I don’t want to go so much now.”

“Good. I just need to check if you’ve wiped properly, let me look...” Azelto shoved his hand down the back of Erik’s trousers and felt in between his buttocks. After inspecting them for a couple of minutes, he concluded that Erik was clean and pulled his hand out.

The n he said to Christine, “Normally I wipe him, but this morning I had make sure the house was tidy, so I let him go by himself.”

Turning back to Erik, Azelto led him over to the bed, where Erik lay down on his stomach. Azelto then opened a bedside drawer and took out a blindfold and some red ribbon.

Holding out the blindfold to Erik he asked, “I’m going to put this on you now, is that all right?”

“Yes,” Erik said.

“Let me know if you want it off, or if you want to stop.”

Erik nodded, remembering his safeword.

Azelto put the blindfold on Erik, taking care not to disturb his mask, the painted white leather one that he usually wore to bed. Then he straddled Erik’s hips, and started to rub Erik’s lower back with his hands, a gesture which was guaranteed to make Erik feel less anxious.

“There we are,  _ petit choux _ ,” Azelto said. “This doesn’t feel so bad, does it? How do you feel so far?”

“I feel good,” Erik let out a soft sigh. “Really safe.”

“That’s excellent, I can feel how relaxed your muscles are. I’m going to tie your hands with this ribbon now, all right?”

“Yes, that’s fine.”

While she watched Azelto tie Erik’s hands together, Christine couldn’t help noticing how loose Erik’s muscles looked, and how slow and relaxed his breathing was. Finally he had been given the security he had craved for so long.

“Is that comfortable?” Azelto asked when he was finished. “Does it feel secure?”

“Yes, it does.”

“Good. I’m not going to stop touching you until I’ve untied you, so you don’t need to worry about being left.”

These words made Erik start to whine like a helpless child. Never in his life had he felt this secure before, and he was loving it.

“Is there anything else you want?” Azelto asked.

“Um… there’s an itch on my lower back, can you scratch it for me please?”

“Yes, of course. Just tell me where to scratch. Here?” Azelto placed his hand on the centre of Erik’s lower back.

“Down a bit and to the right… there.”

When Azelto started to scratch at the itch, Erik lifted his hips up in pleasure.

“Is that good?” Azelto said.

“Yes,” Erik gasped.  “Yes, it’s so  _ good _ …”

Once this minimal need had been fulfilled, Azelto addressed Christine, “So, Madame de Chagny, I brought you here to tell you that this is mine.” He laid a hand on Erik’s back. A gesture of possession, of ownership. “And I don’t want people going round hurting what’s mine, or upsetting what’s mine. I asked you here to help rebuild his confidence, so that I can show to you once and for all that he is my property.” With one hand he beckoned her forward. “Come here, let me show you what he’s got.”

Christine came over to the bed to see what Azelto would do.

He whispered to Erik, “I’m going to pull your trousers and panties down now, are you comfortable with that?”

Erik shivered in excitement. “Yes, of course.”

Azelto removed both articles of clothing, so that the Puddle of Chocolate was now on display for Christine to see. He pointed at it. “Do you see this? Do you know what it is?”

Although Christine looked as if she did, the barely concealed look of disgust only served to strengthen Azelto’s feelings of possession over Erik.

“This is mine too,” He said. “ _ Some _ people might see it and think it’s disgusting, but to me it’s a Puddle of Chocolate, perfect for licking and nibbling. Every flaw and imperfection, every single inch of him, I love unconditionally.”

“‘Zelto…” Erik whined.

“What is it,  _ mon choux _ ?”

“My Puddle wants to be touched. It’s begging for it.”

“Oh, it’s needy, is it? Here.” Azelto began to stroke the Puddle of Chocolate, moving his finger over it in a circular motion. “How does this make it feel?”

“It likes that.”

“Good. Good little Puddle, good little  _ choux _ . Madame de Chagny, if you could take your seat again please.”

When Christine was seated again, the show commenced. After a few minutes’ preparation, he grabbed the leash that was still attached to Erik’s collar, then thrust his dick into Erik’s tight little hole, making Erik moan and whine like the neediest little cabbage in the world. Christine could see how Azelto had absolute control over Erik; she doubted he would ever misbehave in front of a caregiver who exerted so much authority. And the way that Erik looked more secure and comfortable than she had ever seen him before was quite a sight to behold.

“So this is how we mate,  _ petit choux _ ,” Azelto said to Erik in between breaths. “I’m going to spill my seed inside you, and I’m going to fill you up with little baby cabbages.” Of course, there was no way that they would be able to conceive a child, but it was reassuring to pretend that it was possible.

The fact that Erik could not see only served to heighten all his other senses. He could feel Azelto’s hands on him, letting him know that he was Azelto’s possession. He was being put into place at the same time as being shown off, and at this point he trusted his lover completely and felt for him a love that was even greater than what he had felt for Christine. Now he even felt a sense of pride - pride at being displayed as Azelto’s property, and at having his new-found love proven to the woman who had broken his heart.

“‘Zelto!” Erik called, sounding as if he needed something.

Azelto stopped mid-thrust. “What do you need, little one?”

“My back’s itching again, in the same place as before. I was trying to put up with it but now I can’t.”

Immediately Azelto lifted up Erik’s shirt to scratch the area. As a result Erik moaned in pleasure.

“Erik, what have I told you before? I don’t want you to ‘put up with’ things. You should have told me the minute it started itching again and I would have sorted it.”

“But I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

“It isn’t an inconvenience at all. I signed our contract as well, and that means it’s my responsibility to take care of what’s mine.”

Moaning with need in response, Erik puckering his hole as if to give Azelto a kiss.

“This hole can’t get enough, can it?” Azelto circled it with his finger. “What is it, little squish? You need your fuck?”

Erik moved his hips up and down, groaning in frustration.

Azelto patted Erik’s bottom. “All right, all right, come on then.”

Azelto fucked Erik hard and fast, using what was his to full capacity, so much so that Erik started rutting against the mattress to get himself off. And Azelto's love swelled up to the point that he could almost cry, for if he had seen state that Erik had been in when Christine had left him, it would have broken his heart. But now he was here, alive and well as ever, and that was all that mattered, all he had ever wanted.

Laying a hand on Erik’s back, Azelto said, “That’s it, be a good little  _ choux _ and let me have you, let me fuck you. You’re mine, I own you, and I can use you however I want.”

Underneath him Erik shuddered, hips bucking violently as his orgasm took hold. Azelto followed just seconds afterwards, filling the hole that had been neglected for so many years. Marking his property, claiming him once and for all.

Finishing, Erik heaved a breath and relaxed back onto the bed; now it was time for Azelto to clean him up.

Then Christine spoke, “Erik, I had never thought-”

“He doesn’t want to talk to you now.” Azelto said. “I will answer on his behalf.”

“Oh… I had never thought he would be into this sort of thing.”

After a pause, Azelto replied, “I’m sure you know about his issues with abandonment and rejection. He needs to feel safe, needs to feel wanted. Ever since we both signed the contract declaring me as his owner, he’s been a lot less anxious and frustrated. I hope that answers your question.”

Without even waiting for an answer, he turned back to Erik. “You need cleaning up now, don’t you? I’m going to take you to the bathroom now to get you sorted out.”

“Bathroom…” Erik whined.

“ _ No _ .” Azelto smacked Erik’s bottom. He then began to untie the ribbon. “Don’t you even  _ think _ about it. Remember, the more you ask me to let you go, the further I push back your bathroom break. You’re going to sit in the bath and let me clean you, and if you go anywhere near the toilet, I’m going to punish you.”

“Is he going to wet himself?” Christine asked.

“Oh, no, don’t worry. He’s not really desperate, he’s just being overdramatic. I’ve seen him wet, and I can tell when he really has to go. When his cock starts twitching, and it’s so big that you can see it even through his trousers,  _ that’s _ when he’s on the verge of an accident.”

As Azelto removed his blindfold, Erik said, “Now that I’ve come and you mentioned the bathroom, I really have to go.”

“But you’re not going, and that’s final. Do what you did before and focus on something else.”

While Azelto led him and Christine into the bathroom, Erik tried again to put his need to the back of his mind. He managed to succeed somewhat, but he had to try harder not to think about going when they entered the bathroom. Because of this, he had to hold himself with one hand again.

Azelto made Erik take off his trousers and panties, then sit in the bath while Azelto ran some warm water.

Upon seeing Erik’s reaction to the water, Azelto said, “Let me guess, this water is making you want to go, isn’t it? It’s making you imagine what your pee would sound like, is that right?”

Erik grabbed onto himself with both hands and started bouncing up and down where he sat.

“Calm  _ down _ , Erik. Your need is going to be stronger while you’re in here, but once you’re cleaned up, you won’t have to go as much. Take deep breaths and try to control it.”

With a pained whimper, Erik tried his best to do as he had been asked as Azelto bent over the edge of the bathtub, then stuck his fingers into Erik’s hole to get the cum out.

“I’m so glad I can use your hole whenever I feel like it.” Azelto murmured. “Whenever I feel like fucking some Phantom Pussy.”

He then turned to Christine, “Look how well he’s behaving when he knows who’s in charge, when he knows who he belongs to. Even though he has to go, he’s not being naughty and going in the bath when he’s not allowed to."

When the last of the cum had come out, he gave one of Erik’s buttocks a squeeze. “There we are, you’re all clean now. Good little  _ choux _ .”

Once Erik had climbed out of the bath, Azelto started to dry him off. But when Azelto rubbed the towel over his bladder, he was hit with a sudden wave of need. Erik gazed at the toilet and started to whimper.

“ERIK!” Azelto shouted. “You’ve had your last warning, now I’m going to punish you.”

After tying Erik’s hands behind his back with the ribbon again, Azelto led him over to the toilet. He took Erik’s belt from his trousers, wrapped it around Erik’s thighs, and fastened it tight enough so that he wouldn’t be able to move his thighs apart. Then he shoved Erik down onto the toilet seat, but he was unable to open his thighs and let go.

As soon as Erik sat down, he started to cry.

“‘Circus’?” Azelto asked.

Tears rolling down his cheeks, Erik nodded.

Immediately Azelto started to undo the belt. “I’m sorry, my love. You can go whenever you want to now.”

“It was fine up to when I came out of the bath, I got too desperate and the belt just made it worse, it’s painful now. But I still want to be your  _ petit choux _ .”

But even after Azelto had untied the ribbon, Erik still didn’t go.

“It’s all right, you can go now.” Azelto said.

Erik started to cry all over again. “I can’t… I can’t while Christine is here. She’ll see how disgusting I am…”

“If her seeing you go makes you uncomfortable, you can go after we’ve escorted her back. Can you hold on for that long?”

“I think so.”

It didn’t take all that long to escort Christine back to the dressing room. Erik had a bit of trouble sailing across the lake, so Azelto had to rub his back to help him calm down and control his need.

On their way back down after they had said goodbye, Erik stopped before the same corridor as before.

“You can use the Opera toilets if you need to,” Azelto said.

Squeezing his thighs together, Erik thought about this. He had used that bathroom before, but they were public and there was a high chance that other people would come in while he was using it.

“What we did earlier was really special, and it helped me a lot,” Erik said. “I want to go, but I want it to be special. I don’t think that bathroom would be right.”

“That’s fine, I know you like to go when I’m in the room with you.” It would be more than a little awkward if they were to share a stall in a public bathroom. “Shall we use yours, then?”

Erik thought some more, holding himself with one hand as he did so. At last he said, “Yes, I want to go in our bathroom. I want it to be just the two of us.”

“Of course, that sounds so romantic! I’ll be able to go with you, if you’d like.”

* * *

Back in Erik’s bathroom, Erik sat on the toilet with Azetlo on his lap, facing him.

“Are you going to go then?” Azelto reached a hand up to stroke Erik’s hair.

“Hmm, not yet. I like sitting like this with you, it feels quite intimate. It’s making me have to go even more.”

“Imagine if you could hold it forever. Be desperate for as long as you wanted. How about I do this?” With the lightest of touches, Azelto started to stroke Erik’s lower stomach. 

“It’s… ahh! I have to go even worse! I’m really tempted to go, but I’m not sure if it’s the right moment.”

Azelto stopped stroking. “Well, I’ll be here with you for whenever you’re ready.”

“There’s a lot inside me. It’ll probably take a long time for it to all come out.”

“Do you think it’ll feel good when it comes out?”

Erik sighed, “Yes, so good.”

“And the sound, I’m sure it’s going to be really loud.”

Erik started to whine, “Nnh, I can’t wait anymore, I  _ have _ to go, right  _ now _ .”

“Of course. Shall we go together?”

“Please.”

“All right.” Azelto took Erik’s hands and threaded his fingers through his. “Shall I count to three?”

“Yes.”

“Ready? One, two… three!”

They both let go in synchronisation, Azelto letting out a little bit of pee, while Erik let out a thick, heavy stream, moaning in relief as he did so. While he peed, he kissed Azelto’s hair and moaned into his ear. The relief was so good after so long that it almost made him cry. Erik let Azelto squeeze his hands as Erik trembled and gasped, letting everything out.

When his stream ended, Erik said, “Not finished yet.”

Azelto felt Erik’s muscles tense for a while, until he heard a  _ plop! _ Sound.

“Done now?” Azelto said.

“Yes.”

“Good. How’s your puddle?”

“It wants touching again. It’s really needy.”

“Such a needy puddle! When we’ve washed our hands, I’ll give it all the attention it needs.”

Now that he had shown Erik off to Christine, Azelto could tell that Erik was much calmer; in fact, since they started their Caregiver and Little relationship, Erik hadn’t felt the need to harm himself at all. He knew his place, and knew for certain that despite everything that had happened, he was finally in safe hands.

**Author's Note:**

> The word Konnecyula is pronounced 'KON-uh-SHUU-la'
> 
> Link to Azelto's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71_4PCgcSmc


End file.
